Una Nueva Aventura
by T-Bone Mendez
Summary: Tras largo tiempo de entrenamiento y de separacion Ash y Misty se reencuentran en una nueva competencia, ¿podran aceptar sus sentimientos el uno ante el otro?...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

**El reencuentro**

El sol se levanta por el oriente de Ciudad Celeste en una cálida mañana de verano, las ultimas estrellas desaparecen del firmamento con forme sale el sol, aun es muy temprano, razón por la cual varios establecimientos permanecen cerrados, por el mismo camino que el sol llegaba un chico con una mochila al hombro, y un Pikachu que le seguía los pasos, -¡vaya viaje ,eh, Pikachu!-dijo Ash al tiempo que miraba a sus leal compañero de batallas.- pika- fue lo único que dijo el pequeño pokemon amarillo,- vamos Pikachu, busquemos un sitio donde descansar-, el pokemon y su entrenador dirigieron sus pasos al centro pokemon, el único lugar de la ciudad abierto las 24 hrs.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba esa ciudad, no era porque no quisiera, sino porque las batallas lo estaban absorbiendo demasiado y casi no podía ver a sus amigos, pero esta vez había logrado llegar, después de terminar uno de sus viajes pokemon, había decidido visitar a sus amigos aunque de camino a Celeste lo asaltaron los nervios, -¿qué le diría a su amiga cuando esta lo viera llegar al gimnasio?-, la oportunidad de visitarla se le presento justo antes de llegar a Celeste, Misty le había escrito una nota y se la había enviado por medio del profesor Oak, la nota decía lo siguiente:

__

"Ash, reúnete conmigo en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, ven tan pronto como recibas esta nota, con cariño, Misty".

Más intrigado que contento Ash se preguntaba qué era lo que su amiga traía en mente que le pedía que se reuniera con ella lo más prontamente posible, sin embargo esos pensamientos se alejaron de su mente en cuanto vio llegar por la esquina de una calle a uno de sus amigos. ¡Brock!- exclamo Ash- ¿qué haces aquí en ciudad Celeste?- ¡Ash!-exclamo Brock- vine a ver a Misty, recibí una llamada suya hace pocos tiempo y me pedía que me pasara al gimnasio a verla-¿así que a ti también te llamo eh?-si- respondió Brock, aunque me hablo muy deprisa-a mí tambien, solo me envió una nota pidiéndome que me pasara -bueno, supongo que debe ser una sorpresa si hablo tan poco-si- respondió Ash, al tiempo que caminaba con su amigo hacia el centro pokemon a descansar un poco.

**En el Centro Pokemon...**

-Vaya-dijo Ash- esta ciudad ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve aqui, ahora las cosas si que han cambiado-ni que lodigas compañero-dijo Brock-toma Ash-, tu Pikachu y el resto de tus pokemons estan bien y en optimas condiciones-le dijo la enfermera Joy al tiempo que le devolvia unas pokebolas,-gracias enfermera Joy,-no es nada respondio la enfermera-dicho esto se retiro dejando a Ash, Brock y pikachu en la salas de espera de los entrenadores,-bueno-dijo Ash- hay que desayunar y luego iremos al gimnasio- dicho esto Ash y Brock se retiraron del Centro Pokemon, en aquel momento el sol se habia levantado ya, y Ash y Brock dirigieron sus pasos hasia un cafe cercano a desayunar.

**Mas tarde en ese mismo dia...**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en lo alto del firmamento, por el este se divisiban algunas nubes negras que anunciaban una tormenta, -bueno-dijo Ash-aqui vamos-tranquilo-le dijo Brock- no hay porque preocuparse, es nuestra amiga-si,-si...no hay porque preocuparse-se dijo Ash a si mismo al tiempo que se paraba en frente de la entrada del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste- !vaya chicos!.al fin llegan, los estaba esperando- !Misty!- exclamaron Ash y Brock al unisono- !que alegria me da verlos!-dijo la chica pelirroja al tiempo que se acerca a Ash y Brock y los saluda con una calido abrazo a cada uno, -espero que les haya ido bien y hayan estado entrenando duro, porque tengo una noticia que darles, pero antes pasen-.

-¿Bueno Misty?, que noticia nos ibas a dar- veras Ash, recibi hace poco tiempo un mensaje de los lideres de la elite de Kanto,ellos escogen a los mejores criadores, entrenadoros y lideres de gimnasios pokemon, ¿comprendes?-si-bueno, ellos me han contactado porque nuestros nombres, el tuyo,el mio y el de Brock, figuran en las tres listas de aspirantes a los sucesores de la elite- !Es genial!-dijo el muchacho estamos en la elite,-no Ash, aun no, solamente nuestros nombres figuran en las listas, aun no estamos. para ingresar en la elite debemos de pasar una serie de pruebas que los lideres nos plantearan-¿pruebas?, ¿que clase de pruebas?, -de todos los tipos,-respondio Brock- quieren saber que tan bien de entrenados estan tus pokemons, como es tu modo de entrenar y que tan desarrolladas estan sus habilidades de defensa y de ataque- asi como cuantos pokemons has logrado que evolucionen y cuantos has capturado-lo complemento Misty, -este año-, prosiguio Misty, las prueas de seleccion y eleccion se haran en las Islas Duras-.-¿las Islas Duras?-pregunto Ash-¿alli donde el clima es el mas extremo?-si-respondio Misty- alli mismo,-bien- respondio Misty-entonces el barco que nos llevara a las Islas Duras sale en tres dias a las 8 de la mañana en el muelle de Ciudad Celeste, asegurense de llevar algunas pokebolas vacias y de entrenar duro, la comida ellos nos la proporcionaran-okey- respondieron Ash y Brock al unisono-entonces nos veremos en muelle en tres dias-, dicho esto, MistY despidio a Ash y a Brock con un beso, lo que provoco que Ash se sonrojara y que Brock se sorprendiera, ambos chicos salieron de Ciudad Celeste con rumbo a sus lugares de origen, irian a prepararse para la competencia y regresarian a Ciudad Celeste en tre dias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rumbo a Islas Duras**

La lluvia que cae sobre Ciudad Celeste empieza a aminorar, eso es un buen augurio para los tres amigos que se disponen a zarpar del muelle de Ciudad Celeste, en los muelles hay una gran agitación, varias chicos suben a bordo de un enorme barco color blanco y rojo, y cuya punta es de color negro, en las entradas al barco diversos guardias verificando a los tripulantes.

-¿Nombre?-, -Ash Ketchum-. ¿Lugar de origen?, -Pueblo Paleta- ¿numero de boleto?- 23-muy bien, correcto, tu camarote es el numero 114, que tengas un buen viaje- gracias -respondió Ash- vamos Pikachu- Pika- ¡Ash!- grito en aquel momento una chica pelirroja, -¡Misty!- ¿Qué tal estas?- muy bien respondió la pelirroja- ya me han asignado mi camarote es el 115, ¿y cuál es el tuyo?,-el 114 ,- respondió el joven entrenador- que bien, ¿has visto a Brock?- no- respondió Misty- no debe tardar demasiado en llegar- vayamos a buscarlo- dijo Misty, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ash y lo guiaba hacia la parte más alta del barco, -Ash se sentía extraño, era la primera vez que caminaba tomado de la mano de una chica, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse- ¿así que los enamorados al fin aceptan su amor?- ¿Tracey?- si-, el mismo, -¿Qué haces aquí preguntaron Ash y Misty?- venia a despedirme y a traerles un recado de Brock- dice que no podrá acompañarlos, su padre está enfermo y ha de cuidar de él,- lastima por él, me habría gustado que nos acompañara- dijo Misty- ¿entonces ya aceptan su amor?-volvió a preguntar Tracey- fue entonces cuando Misty cayó en cuenta que tenia tomado a Ash de la mano, -no sé de que hablas Tracey- dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que soltaba la mano a Ash –debo irme- los dejo, no quería interrumpir-, -no seas ridículo Tracey- dijo Ash- aquí no pasaba nada,-si, como digas Romeo,- me marcho- que tangan buen viaje- dijo Tracey al tiempo que se alejaba de sus amigos rumbo a los muelles.

-¡Atención pasajeros,-les habla su capitán-, llegaremos a Islas Duras mañana al anochecer, gracias - ¿Misty, sabes cuánto durara esta competencia?,-dos semanas Ash- ósea , que ¿en dos semanas nos dirán si seremos de la elite o no?- así es, estaremos juntos dos semanas Ash, como en los viejos tiempos -dijo Misty- ¿ no te parece genial?,-si, claro que si dijo -Ash- ¿vamos a cenar, tengo hambre?- bien- respondio Misty,-vamos-.

La cena de Ash y Misty fue muy animada, Ash le relato a Misty lo que habia hecho durante sus viajes -veo que tuviste muchas aventuras Ash,- si, tuve muchas aventuras, y muchas batallas de las que sali victorioso,-¿si?,-si-,-fue mi mejor viaje, pese a que lo hice solo, excepto con Pikachu y mis pokemons claro- que bien- al terminar de cenar Misty se aparto de Ash diciendo que tenia sueño y que se iria a dormir.

Pero Misty no tenia sueño...habia ido a acostarse primero para poder pensar mas claramente, habian pasado tantas cosas desde su ultimo encuentro, ya no se veian como niños, ahora eran mayores, eran jovenes y tenian toda su vida por delante, ambos habian realizado sus sueños, ambos habian sido llamados a la elite de Kanto, un honor que a muy pocos les era concedido, su vida era tal como la habia planeado...solo una cosa no habia logrado, estar al lado de su amor, amor evidente a la vista de todos, aunque ella se lo seguia negando...con estos pensamientos en su cabeza, Misty no tardo en caer dormida y entro, en ese mundo donde por fin estaba al lado de Ash, en aquel mundo que es enteramente nuestro, al maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

Por su parte Ash paseaba en la cubierta del barco, observando el cielo estrellado y la luna plateada que lo veia desde lo alto del oscuro firmamento, la tranquillidad y la alegria que lo habian invadido hacia algunos minutos habia desaparecido tal como habia llegado, el tambien estaba pensando en su vida...-he logrado todo, soy un maestro pokemon, tengo a mis pokemon, a Pikachu y he sido llamado a la elite de Kanto...pero me hace falta algo...- y aunque sabia perfectamente que le hacia falta, se negaba a escuchar a aquella voz en su interior que se lo decia...-Misty- penso-, lo he logrado todo menos conquistar su corazon,- era cierto lo que decia su mente, lo unico que le faltaba era eso, el corazon de Misty-, Ash sin darse cuenta bajo a su camarote, que se hallaba frente al de Misty, Ash se detuvo frente a el, se veia triste y dudoso a la vez, tenia unas ganas enormes de ver a Misty, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces abrio la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, alli estaba la chica pelirroja, durmiendo apaciblemente,la luz de la luna caia sobre ella por una ventana, su cabello caia sobre la almohada y su rostro se iluminaba con la luz de la luna, Ash se quedo mirando a su amiga por unos breves instantes, sentia ganas de llorar, de decirle que la queria, que la amaba y que queria tenerla a su lado todos los dias de su vida, y vivir con ella los años que le quedaban de vida, hasta su ultima hora...muy despacio, muy lentamente Ash salio del camarote de Misty y se metio en el suyo, se puso su ropa de dormir, se acosto en su cama, y se quedo dormido al instante, pero los sueños que tuvo no fueron muy agradables, soñaba que justo cuano pretendia decirle a Misty lo que se sentia, su amiga lo rechazaba y le decia que solo serian amigos...

Por su parte Misty tampoco soñaba muy bien, soñaba que Ash la abandonaba cuando esta le decia lo que sentia por el, que -Nunca podremos estar juntos Misty, ya no te engañes, buscaras a alguien mejor-...

A la mañana siguiente ambos jovenes se despertaron sobresaltados, y sus ojos tenian ojeras, sinonino de que ninguno de los dos habia pasado bien la noche, pero ambos se dijeron mutuamente que habian dormido bien y que estaban listos para llegar a las Islas Duras

-Atencion pasajeros, les habla su capitan, llegaremos a las islas Duras a las 3 de la tarde, desembarcaremos en la Isla Volcan, alisten sus cosas y sus objetos, recuerden que no nos hacemos responsables de objetos y pokemons perdidos, gracias-

-¿Has oido eso Misty?-, en solo dos horas estaremos en Isla Volcan- es genial- exclamo el chico-, - no puedo esperar-...Efectivamente, al atarcecer ambos chicos vieron a lo lejos el Muelle de Isla Volcan...ambos alistaros sus cosas y sus pokemons, pero habian un pensamiento que circundaba en la mente de Ash, se ganaria el corazon de Misty, y le diria lo que sentia al terminar la competencia final...y asi ambos chicos desendieron del barco y se reunieros frente al primer Zinodal del lugar, el Maestro Maccer, experto en pokemons de fuego...

Esta Historia Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**La prueba de fuego**

Sin duda las islas Duras son el lugar con el clima más extremista del mundo, en este conjunto de seis Islas se lleva a cabo la selección de sucesores de la elite de Kanto, para un entrenador pokemon ser llamado es todo un honor, ganar la elite, es toda una hazaña…

El maestro Maccer, es el maestro experto en los pokemons de fuego, es él quien decide quien continuara en la competencia, y quien volverá a casa, aunque de edad avanzada y complexión delgada, conserva el vigor de la juventud, y tiene la sabiduría de los años.

-¡Los aspirantes a la elite, vengan aquí, fórmense en el muelle!-, ¿Cuántos son?-, -¡Treinta!- contesto un guardia que le entrego una lista con los nombres de los aspirantes-,-muy bien, les explicare como serán las competencias en la elite, les someteré a pruebas de ataque, defensa y resistencia, en total obtendrán 300 puntos, quien no logre pasar una de las tres pruebas, será eliminado y se irá a casa.

-Ahora los hombres dormirán en las colinas de la derecha, allí encontraran sus cabañas, las mujeres en la de la izquierda, las pruebas comenzaran mañana a las 5 de la mañana, estén atentos, quien llegue tarde a la prueba será descalificado.

Aquella noche ningún entrenador pudo dormir bien, recibir la placa y el trofeo estaba en la mente de todos los entrenadores presentes, menos de uno, Ash seguía pensando en Misty y en el modo de decirle lo que sentía, aunque sabía que las palabras no eran su fuerte, por el otro lado de las colinas Misty también pensaba en Ash con la misma intensidad, quiza sea coincideincia, quiza solo fue una casualidad, pero ambos quedaron dormidos al mismo tiempo.

Ash se desperto a las 4:30 de la mañana, se vistio cuidadosamente y bajo al punto de reunion, pocos entrenadores estaban alli, Misty aun no llegaba...-¿que estan esperando monton de holgazanes?, saquen a uno de sus pokemons, sera el unico que utilizaran en esta isla...-, -squirtle- dijo Ash-, - sal amigo- , -escucha, pasaremos dos dias aqui, y necesito que des al maximo ¿confio en ti?-, -squero- fue la unica respuesta.

-!Ya era hora monton de dormilones, tomen a un pokemon y siganme!, Ash no vio a Misty a pesar de que la estuvo buscando mientras caminaban al pie del Volcan, el volcan de la isla es la cumbre mas grande, es alli donde anidan diversos pokemons de fuego y de roca, - !muy bien, esta es su primera prueba,-dijo el maestro Maccer, - hay escondidas 24 llaves en este lado del Volcan, tienen que encontrarlas para acceder a la segunda prueba, les advierto que estan custodiadas por pokemons de fuego, asi que ya tienen una advertencia y una pista, ¿preguntas?- , -si- dijo una voz conocida detras de Ash, -¿tenemos un tiempo limite?-, -si, hasta el amanecer, quien no encuentre esa llave al amanecer esta descalificado, !empiezen!.

-¿donde estabas Misty, te busque y no te vi?, -lo siento Ash- dijo la chica, -tenia que ocuparme de otras cosas, bueno mejor que empecemos a buscar esas llaves, te vere luego, adios-, -adios...- la evasiva de Misty dejo a Ash sumido en un mar de confucion, pero aun asi libero a su squartle y se adentro en una de las cuevas del Volcan- , -que ronquidos- penso Ash -debe ser un Charizard o un pokemon muy grande- pasos mas delante Ash vio entre la oscuridad a un Arcanine y debajo de una de sus patas una reluciente llave de oro, -muy bien squirtle, tendremos que tomar esa llave sin despertar a Arcanine-, - lentamente el pokemon se desplazo hacia donde estaba la llave, alzo la pata de Arcanine y tomo la llave, arggggggggggggggggggg, Arcanine se habia despertado y estaba furioso, de un zarpaso arrojo a Squirtle a las paredes de la cueva, pero sin arrancarle la llave, -!Squirtle Hidrobomba ahora!, salgamos de aqui, -el ataque debilito al pokemo de fuego, pero aun asi este no se daba por vencido y los persiguio hasta la entrada de la cueva- !Hidrobomba Squirtle!, - el Arcanine aun se mantenia en pie y lanzo a Squirtle una llamrada que el pokemon apenas pudo esquivar, -!squirtle rayo de hielo!-, -el ataque parecio surtir efecto en el pokemon legendario, pues empezo a tambalearse- !cabezaso squrtle!- en un parpadeo el Arcanine habia quedado inconciente- uuuuuuuf- , - eso si que fue una gran pelea eh amigo- ,-squero- fue lo unico que respondio el pokemon.

Ash vio a su alrrededor y vio la batalla mas insolita que habia visto en su vida, metros mas adelante de el, un chico y su Alakazam peleaban contra un Charizard que queria devuelta la llave robada, a su derecha vio a una chica de gorra que enfrentaba con su Venusaur a un grupo se Golbats, mas alla vio a un Psyduck que encaraba a un Onix, -!Misty!- penso, -es el Psyduck de Misty, Ash corrio hasia donde estaba el Psyduck, -!alto muchacho!- dijo el Maestro Maccer- no puedes ayudar a los otros entrenadores!-, -pero...- ,- sin peros, son las reglas, ¿tienes ya tu llave?, -si aqui esta-, -de acuerdo tu nombre- , -Ash Ketchum-, - muy bien Ash Ketchum ve a descansar, come algo y regresa aqui al medio dia para la segunda prueba, ya te has ganado tus primeros 100 puntos.

Ash fue al comedor de las islas, y para su sorpresa se encontro a Misty desayunando, -Misty, crei que estabas con Psyduck en el Volcan-, -No-, respondio Misty - y menos con Psyduck, use a Polited, ya encontre mi llave ¿y tu?, -tambien-, - sientate Ash-, -hay cereal y leche y algo de frutas, tambien hay huevos preparados es lo unico que hay, a y algo de cafe en aquella jarra, es todo lo que nos serviran en el desayuno-,-okey, gracias Misty, ya mismo me reuno a desayunar contigo-.

-¿Como pasaste la noche Misty?-,- muy bien Ash, gracias-,-a pesar de que Ash siempre habia conversado abiertamente con Misty, esta vez l estaba costando bastante encontrar con ella un buen tema de conversacion, en su presencia le fallaba la concentracion y le costaba hablar correctamente-,- ¿Ash?, ¿te pasa algo?-,-no, nada- respondio el chico-,- ¿te parece si vamos a dar un paseo, terminada la segunda prueba?, -claro Ash, me encantaria-,- hasia el amanecer varios entrenadores empezaron a llegar, la mayoria tenia restos de cenizas en su cara y en sus ropas, algunos tenian el pelo erizado, en señal de que habian presenciado o estado en alguna explosion, o habian sufrido un ataque directo por parte de un pokemon de fuego.

**Mas Tarde, en ese mismo dia...**

Hasia el medio dia varios entrenadores empezarona a reunirse en torno al pie del Volcan, estaban esperando al maestro Maccer, Ash y Misty se hallaban conversando en torno a la segunda prueba cuando un charizar surco el cielo, todos los presentes sacaron sus pokemons, puesto que por la experiencia de aquella mañana todos estaban esperando un ataque, para su sorpresa el Charizard descendio cerca de ellos y de su lomo bajo el Maestro Maccer, que enseguida guardo al pokemon en su pokebola.

-!Muy bien monton de holgazanes!- grito- la segunda prueba es facil pero dura, se basa en el arte del engaño, detras de ustedes tienen el volcan Magma, ya esta extinto, hace años que se extinguio, lo que haran sera entrar en el por las diversas cuevas, y subiran al crater por el interior del Volcan, cada uno debe capturar al menos un pokemon, les advierto, hay muchos pokemons salvajes adentro, solo pueden usar un pokemon, las llaves son para abrir la puerta-crater que los sacara del volcan, debido a la peligrosidad, pueden hacerlo por parejas, si alguien quiere retirarse, solo tiene que arrojar la llave al piso y asi sabre donde estan para sacarlos, tienen hasta el anocher, buena suerte.

La prueba para Ash fue demasiado facil, junto a su squirtle logro capturar un Arcanine y salir del Volcan en un parpadeo, -Muy bien chico-dijo Maccer- vete a cenar y despues a dormir, mañana su ultima prueba sera al mediodia, -gracias señor- le respondio Ash-,-dicho eso se retiro al comedor donde se reuniria con Misty para dar el paseo que habian acordado...


End file.
